Un nouveau pharmacien
by JinowinGreg
Summary: Quand House fait la rencontre d'un nouveau pharmacien à l'hôpital... Rien ne se passe comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **__Un nouveau pharmacien_

_**Auteur :**__ JinowinGreg_

_**Bêta :**__ Moi tout seul =o [si fautes il y a, prévenez moi ;) ]_

_**Disclaimers:**__ Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Just for fun! :D_

_  
__**Spoilers :**__ Aucun. Fiction en dehors de la série._

_**Genre :**__ Hurt/Comfort/Romance/humour_

_**Résumé :**__ House rencontre un nouveau pharmacien à l'hôpital. _

_

* * *

_

**C**hapitre 1 : **U**n **n**ouveau **p**harmacien

Comme tous les soirs House rentrait seul chez lui, seulement voilà aujourd'hui il a eu la visite de quelqu'un à l'hôpital qui ne lui était pas du tout étranger, et maintenant il ne peut plus rentrer seul. Il pourrait laisser cette personne seule et s'en foutre d'elle comme à son habitude mais il ne le fera pas parce qu'il a eu des sentiments pour elle et que d'un côté il veut retrouver cette amitié complice d'antan.

Ce matin là, il rentra donc à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, prit son habituelle dose de Vicodin à la pharmacie et remarqua que le pharmacien avait tout d'un coups rajeunit de 30 ans, était devenu blond aux yeux bleus et ne portait pas sa cravate bleu à ligne verte préférée ni n'était coiffé correctement. En réalité le jeune homme qui se tenait devant House, du moins qui était affalé sur sa chaise, les jambes sur le comptoir et un magazine à la main, était assez négligé sur lui, il devait encore être au stade de l'adolescence et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il portait un t-shirt de « Green Day » et au dessus de ce t-shirt une chemise blanche avec un jeans assez mal taillé. En plus de cela il avait dans sa bouche une des sucettes rouges préférées de House ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien pharmacien. _Il devait surement être ici comme étudiant, pensa House._ Il s'approcha du garçon et il avait sur le visage une expression assez familière, ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne sut dire qui.

**-Dose habituelle de Vicodine, sans complément de vitamines et ...**

**-...**

**-heu... je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien entendu : VI-CO-DIN-PAR-36**, répéta House en perdant patience.

**-Je ne suis pas un vieux bonhomme, j'sais encore entendre, j'finis cet article et j'vous file votre VI-CO-DIN-PAR-36**, s'empressa de répété le garçon apparemment amusé de la situation.

**-je ne suis pas un vieux bonhomme si tu fais allusion à moi, et puis d'abord qui t'es pour me parler ainsi ?  
**  
**-shuuuuut ! je lis !**, lui répéta-t-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche

**-Rooh mais j'en reviens pas ! C'est moi d'habitude qui harcèle le pharmacien pas l'inverse ! Allé file moi ma Vicodin qu'on en finisse !**

**-Plus maintenant apparemment, vous n'êtes pas si impressionnant que ce qu'on m'avait dit... j'suis déçu...**

**-aaah ouéé ???,** répondit House avec un regard de fou dans les yeux.

**-nichon ni froids...u_u**

**-très ...subtile, si tu parles du docteur Cuddy qui arrive, c'est pas mal comme blague d'ailleurs j'vais l'appeler pour qu'elle te dise comment si prendre avec moi !  
DOCTEUUUUR CUUUUUDDYYYY !!!! HOUUUU HOUUUUUU !!**

Cuddy fit celle qui n'avait rien vu et continua à discuter avec l'infirmière de service, Brenda, sur les comptes rendus non effectué par le Dr House justement. Quand il en vint à lui faire de grand signe avec sa canne et à finir par presque aller chercher son amplificateur de voix pour qu'elle finisse par l'écouter, elle se décida à aller lui parler.

**-Qu'il y a-t-il Dr House ?,** lui dit elle avec un air désespérée et un sourire forcé.

**-Il y a que ce crétin de gosse ne veut pas me donner ma Vicodin !**

**-C'est ... vrai ?**

**-j'lui ai dit de patienter deux minutes car j'étais occupé à ranger tout le matériels de l'ancien pharmacien pour qu'à son retour il n'ait pas à tout remettre en ordre, vu son état... il n'aurait pas su soulever ces grosses caisses !**

**- Petiiiiit menteuuuur !!! C'est même pas vrai ce qu'il raconte !!!**

**- je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis House !**

**- Quoi ? j'ai même plus le droit de dire la vérité !**

**- Shuuut, écoutez la dame franchement vous n'avez aucun respect pour les femmes !**

**- Nia nia niaa**

**- Ne faites pas l'enfant non plus, et patienter un moment qu'il ait fini de faire le rangement. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour cinq minutes de plus que votre jambe va vous lâcher !**

**- Maiiis sii j'ai super mal moi ! Regarder comme je souffre !**

Il adressa à ce moment là un petit regard de chien battu en direction de Cuddy.

**- Ça ne prend pas avec moi House, patienté !**

**- C'est toujours les jeunes qui gagnent contre les vi..., **

il s'arrêta de parler et remarqua qu'il était vieux et cette idée le fit un peu penser à autre chose qu'à sa jambe pendant disons une minutes, le temps que le gosse lui prépare sa dose de Vicodine.

**-hé hoo tenez j'vais pas non plus vous les mettre dans votre bouche !**

**-T'es qu'un petit ... menteur et manipulateur !!!**

**-j'ai un bon exemple devant moi c'est tout !**

**- on ne prend pas exemple sur les grandes personnes !**

**-c'est pas ce que ma mère m'a dit quand j'étais petit**

**-justement t'es ENCORE petit alors m'énerve pas !**

**-vous allez faire quoi ? Me courir après ?**

**-Non mais j'pourrai bien t'assommer avec ma canne !**

**-bouuuuh j'ai peuuur !,** fit-il en passant la langue et en tirant sur son œil.

House grogna et préféra s'en aller avant qu'il en vienne à lui proposer un concours du plus grand mangeur de frites.

Il arriva enfin dans son bureau, ces nouveaux sous fifres étaient assis autours de la table et Kutner leur racontait son voyage dans les îles de Galápagos.

House rentra mettant son manteau sur le porte manteau ainsi que son écharpe, l'air vraiment énervé.

**-Et alors quand j'ai vu ces énooooooormes...**

**-Kutner on s'en fou de la taille des nichons de votre mère !**

**-c'est pas la taille des nichons de ma mère c'est la taille de....**

**- bon on n'a pas de cas ???,** l'interrompu House,

**-heu no, pas un patient à l'horizon,** répondit Foreman.

**-Géniaaal une journée de vacance ! Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Un pendu ? Un scrabble ? Une balle au prisonnier ?  
**  
L'équipe préféra se taire devant l'air visiblement agacé d'House. Ce dernier se précipita alors dans son bureau pour ne pas être dérangé et referma les stores.

**-en super forme apparemment, il n'a pas pris ces narcotiques ou quoi ?**, remarqua Kutner.

**-Aucune idée et je ne veux pas savoir, bon j'vais aller faire quelques consultations, qui vient avec moi ?**

**-J'te suis j'veux pas participer à une conversation sur House**, lui répondit Taub

**-Et moi j'ai un truc à demander à Cuddy, bye bye !**, s'enfuit Foreman du bureau.

**-et moi ... je reste seul -_-',** fit Kutner dans le vent

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

_Alors voilà! _

_Qu'en pensez-vous? _

_Reviews please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

House pensa à sa rencontre de tout à l'heure, il se demandait pourquoi ce gosse était chargé de la pharmacie ! Un vrai crétin, incompétent ! Ou peut être pas il lui avait donné les bons médocs' c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne supportait pas son toupet ! Il lui ressemblait un peu... nooo impossible qu'il lui ressemble, ça serait génétiquement IMPOSSIBLE personne ne pouvait être comme lui, si ce n'est un parent proche et encore faudrait que se soit ça descendance... attend un peu... =o noooo !!  
House réfléchissait à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il avait fait hum hum... il ne se souvenait que d'une qu'il avait vu il y a de ça 17 ans et avec laquelle il avait eu une histoire très sérieuse, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes pour fonder une famille, de plus les études et leurs chemins les ont fait se séparer petit à petit. Il l'aimait et elle aussi, c'était son premier amour à vrai dire, personne avant elle et c'était pareil pour elle.  
No c'était définitivement impossible qu'il y ait un lien de parenté entre House et ce gosse ! C'est comme si Cuddy était apparenté à la sublime miss USA ... House se perdit dans ces pensées et se décida à aller parler à Cuddy histoire de calmer sa libido et de mettre les choses aux clairs dans cette histoire.

Comme à son habitude, il rentra brusquement dans le bureau de la directrice sous l'œil amusé du gosse qui remarqua que House avec sa canne marchait bizarrement et qu'il pouvait facilement perdre l'équilibre si quelqu'un par mégarde lui enlevait le caoutchouc au bout.

-Cuddy ! J'ai besoin de réponse !

-vous ne savez donc pas frapper avant d'entrer ?!, s'énerva celle-ci

-Heu si je pourrais mais ça serait beaucoup moins théâtrale...u_u

-j'imagine, mais en attendant je suis occupée à régler vos bourdes alors dehors !

-noo c'est important ! j'dois vous parler du gosse...-_-'

-du gosse ? Quel gosse House ?

-NON DOCTEUR CUDDY PAS CELUI DONT VOUS VOULEZ AVOIR AVEC MOI !!, cria House la porte encore ouverte. Quelques infirmières se retournèrent l'air déroutées.

-Abréger House !

-je parle du gosse de la pharmacie, précisa House en fermant la porte.

-aah... mais c'est très intéressant tout ça ! Sortez maintenant !

-Mais attendez j'ai même pas commencer !

-je ne veux rien savoir, il vous les a donné vos pilules alors maintenant partez !

-ce n'est pas non plus de la façon outrageuse dont le gosse m'a passé mes pilules que je veux vous parler, mais du gosse en question justement !

-Patienter House, aller l'embêter un peu si vous voulez mais ne rester pas ici ! J'ai des affaires IMPORTANTES à régler, souligna-t-elle

-Parce que MES affaires ne sont pas importantes ?!

Cuddy le regarda en acquiesçant.

-dans ce cas j'vais m'installer ici jusqu'au moment où vous allez daigner me parler !  
Il se coucha alors sur le petit canapé du salon et sortit de sa poche une sucette qu'il avait piquée avant d'entrer au gosse quand il ne regardait pas.  
Cuddy quant à elle ne prêta pas attention à lui et le fit poireauté dans son bureau pendant plus de ¾ d'heures ! Elle comprit que c'était important quand il n'eut plus de sucettes et qu'il fut « obligé » de jouer avec tout les objets qui lui passait par la main, les balançant dans tout les sens et au bout du 3ème objets cassés Cuddy s'énerva.

-HOUSE ! On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seul sans surveillance ! C'est le troisième objet que vous cassez !

-c'est bon j'vais vous les payer vos objets qui ne servent à rien, ils ne sont même pas beaux !

-« grognement », bon dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas avec Ben...

House la regarda un instant sous le choque... il s'appelait Ben c'était le prénom qu'ils voulaient donner à leur enfant plus tard...Cette similitude le réconfortait dans son idée de départ...mais non ce n'est quand même pas juste avec un simple nom...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a House ?

-heu no rien, c'est juste que ..., l'air surpris et confus

-oui ?

- no finalement ce n'était pas important...

-House dites moi ce qu'il y a

Mais House était déjà parti, il en savait déjà assez...Il devait faire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Et si jamais il se trompait et qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec son premier amour...il devait trouver un plan, pour ça il alla voir Wilson, qui était dans son bureau avec une patiente atteinte du cancer. Il vu que la porte était fermée alors il passa par derrière. Il fut étonné de ne voir personne dans la salle des réflexions.

-SHLINK ! « Bruit de caillou sur la fenêtre »

-heu excuser moi, mon collègue ne connaît pas la politesse et est très dérangé,...

-SHLINK !!!

-Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, excuser moi, répéta-t-il a la pauvre femme avec un sourire dérangé.

Wilson sortit par la porte, (de préférence X_x) et vit House assit sur le balcon.

-J't'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'interrompre quand j'ai une patiente avec moi !

-J'dirais bien on s'en fou puisqu'il va bientôt clamser...

-C'est une patiente !

-J'dirais bien on s'en fou puisqu'ELLE va clamser, ça sert à rien de changer la personne, le sujet est le même et ça devient barbant...

-« roulade des yeux façon : « t'es vraiment désespérant » », Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai un problème...

-ouii ?? Vas y développe..., insista Wilson visiblement pressé d'en finir.

-Tu sais c'est qui le nouveau qui remplace le pharmacien ?

-heu...Ho ! Tu veux parler de Benji ! Oui c'est le gosse d'une amie, il doit faire un stage pour l'école et elle m'a demandée s'il ne pouvait pas venir aider ici en tant que stagiaire, et évidemment j'ai accepté, il est génial ce gosse, brillant en plus !

-et c'est qui ton amie ?, hésitation de House avant de poser cette question.

-J'pense pas que tu dois la connaître, t'sais j'la connaissais bien avant qu'on se connaisse tous les deux....

-C'est quoi son nom ?!

-hé bien c'est Eleanor

House se crispa un instant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce prénom. Le simple son lui rappelait tant de souvenir passé avec elle, à l'écouter chanter, jouer, rire. Ils étaient très liés et il y avait un certain manque entre eux deux. Il avait «besoin » l'un de l'autre. Quand il est sortit avec Stacy Warner pour la première fois c'était parce qu'elle avait un certain truc en elle qui lui faisait penser à Eleanor. Son humour peut être, elles savaient toutes les deux contrôler House et comprendre son tempérament très provocateur. Elles répondaient du tac-o-tac à ses vannes incessantes et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait le répondant, un peu comme avec Cuddy, mais avec elle c'est une autre histoire. De un c'est sa patronne et puis même si elle est très sexy il ne peut pas sortir avec elle sinon...

-House ? Ça va ?

-hum ?

-t'as l'air bizarre, tu pensais à quoi là ?

-à rien, j'ai quelque chose à faire...

Il laissa Wilson seul sur le balcon alors qu'il se précipita à l'étage du hall, là où il pouvait observer Ben... C'était très bizarre pour lui, il ne savait pas si c'était son gosse mais en tout cas dans ces manières et ses grands yeux bleus c'était tout lui.  
House détailla mentalement tout ce qui le caractérisait  
D'abord, il aimait les sucettes à la fraise, c'est assez banal mais la manière dont il arrivait à les piquer l'était beaucoup moins : il attendait toujours que Brenda ait le dos tourner au bocal à sucettes pour s'emparer du bocal en question tout en étant accroupi et appuyer contre le comptoir des infirmières. « Un vrai James Bond » se fit House.  
Ensuite il avait cette mimique de toujours gonfler ses joues de gauches à droites quand il s'ennuyait c'est-à-dire toute les 5 minutes. En général un pharmacien ne fait presque rien de mental, « ça devait l'ennuyer à mooort ! », remarqua House.  
Enfin il a cette façon de jouer avec une balle de tennis au dimension anormale. « Mais c'est ma balle ça ?! » s'étonna House.

House se précipita alors dans l'ascenseur, ensuite il alla voir le gosse jouer avec la balle et le regarda l'air insistant.

-Héé c'est ma balle ça !

-Heu non je ne crois pas, c'est la mienne

-Comment t'ose me mentir !!

-J'vous ment pas ! J'l'ai eu sur internet vous ne connaissez pas ?

-Si j'connais internet, je ne suis pas sii vieux bon sang ! Et moi aussi j'l'ai eu sur internet, y'a même une étiquette dessus avec marqué « MADE INTERNET » comme la tienne qui se trouve être donc la mienne ! Allé rend le moi !

-Mais ça va pas, j'vous ai pas piquer votre balle !

-Ah oué ?

-aah oué !

-si tu crois que j'vais me laisser piquer ma balle par un gosse qui sait à peine ce que c'est qu'une maladie infectieuse...

-une maladie infectieuse est une maladie qui est provoquée par la transmission d'un micro-organisme: virus, bactérie, parasites ou prion.  
Il y a des maladies infectieuses chez n'importe quel organisme vivant (animal ou végétal). Leur mode de transmission est variable et dépend de leur réservoir (humain, animal, environnemental). Elles sont plus ou moins contagieuses...

-C'est bon j'ai rien dit, on t'a peut être appris ça à ton école de pharmacien mais est ce qu'on t'a appris quelle maladie causait une accumulation de cuivre dans l'organisme ?

-Non l'école c'est nul ils nous apprennent pas ça...

-Je le savais que tu ne savais pas !, interrompu House tout fier

-Mais moi je sais que c'est un Wilson..., dit-il de manière presque anodine

-Oué en même temps ce n'était pas très compliqué... « Grimace de pas content »

-oué c'est clair ! y'a moyen de trouver plus dur même pour vous !

-Me provoque pas petit !, rétorqua House son regard océan plongé dans le même regard océan

-House ! Venez ici au lieu d'embêter ceux qui travaillent !, lança Cuddy

-Mais il m'embête pas, il me teste !

-Oué c'est vrai, pour une fois, dit House en direction de Ben

-hum hum, certes...8-)

-Ce n'est pas une raison, venez ici j'ai à vous parler.

-roooh faire déplacer les infirmes, vraiment aucun respect ces gens sur deux pattes !

-« rire » vous n'avez qu'à pas vous déplacer et la faire venir jusqu'ici, ça sera beaucoup plus marrant que si vous vous déplacez.

-pas bête le mioche !, en direction du petit. No venez-vous ! J'ai très mal la jambe ces temps ci, je me demande bien si ce n'est pas à cause du muscle qu'on m'a retiré ...

Cuddy fut obligée de se déplacer sous le regard accusateur des gens dans le hall.

-J'vous l'avais dis que ça serait beaucoup plus marrant « rire »

-oué c'est vrai que c'est plus marrant « rire »

-House vous me refaites ce coup là et je vous...

-NOO PAS LES MENOTTES !! Déjà qu'avec votre fouet, ce n'était pas la joie...

-« grognement » je vous donnerai des heures de consultations à faire en plus !

-bon on ne rigole plus, c'est pas la peine de sourire morveux ! T'as entendu la dame ? j'suis tout ouïe...

-« retournement de yeux » je crois que je peux vous aider à propos de ce que vous savez

-tant de mystère pour un simple STRING ROSE !

-« grognement » vous êtes infernal ! ça ne sert à rien de parler avec vous j'm'en vais ! , Cuddy s'éloigna

-Faites pas la tête Cuddy ! C'était qu'une petite Joke de rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas vrai cher patient, aujourd'hui il est rouge ;-)

Il sentit le retournement des yeux de Cuddy à travers son dos et n'eut qu'un seul geste et une seule parole « oups ! » mettant sa main sur sa bouche, « ça m'a échappé »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

Les recherches de House pour savoir qui était ce gamin commençaient à prendre tout son temps, il était obnubiler par ce gosse. Même les cas ne l'intéressaient plus autant qu'avant, pas plus que d'espionner Cuddy à ses rendez vous galants. Il avait LA distraction idéale. Pendant toute la journée il patienta, ce qui était véritablement d'un ennui mortel, pas de cas intéressants, pas d'émissions télé, pas de guitare ou de piano à porter de mains, c'était l'enfer. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à faire pendant cette longue, et interminable journée. « IDEE ! », fit House tout content de sa découverte.  
C'était la pause de midi ! Donc House, boitant du mieux qu'il pouvait, se précipita vers les ascenseurs et descendit à la cafétéria. Tentant de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait dans la file d'attente pour la caisse, il siffla Wilson et ce dernier ce retourna et regarda son porte feuille fit une grimace l'air de dire « ho no tout mon argent vas y passer ! ».  
-tu devineras jamais ce que m'a dit Cuddy à propos de son string ce matin !

-House je ne veux pas savoir ce qui c'est passé au sujet du string de ma patronne.

-t'as quand même failli être son donneur de sperme attitré c'est pas rien !

-gné ?

-no rien laisse tomber.

-qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-bé rien j'voulais juste diner avec toi. « en prenant une grosse portion de frites et en les cachant sous sa salade »

-c'est jamais juste quelque chose avec toi... « en prenant une portion de frites et un steak salade. »

-Compte séparer ou..., demanda la caissière n'ayant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Ensemble, répondit House tout en s'en allant.

Wilson paya le déjeuner d'House en grognant.

Assit à table House observa attentivement Ben qui apparemment attendait quelqu'un.

-Qui est ce que tu regardes ainsi ?

-...

-hou houuu House ?

-hum ?, répondit il le regard toujours posé sur le gosse

Wilson tenta de voir qui House regardait en se mettant dans la même direction que lui.

-Mais tu regardes Benji !

-et alors ?, rétorqua House violement

-Tu t'intéresse à lui en fait ?

-pourquoi je m'intéresserais à un sale gosse ?

-pourquoi n'as-tu pas employé le mot crétin ? J'dis ça parce que d'habitude c'est ce que tu dis...

-parce qu'il est loin de l'être !

-...

Wilson resta médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, House avait du respect pour ce gosse, c'était chose rare !

-il attend qui comme ça ? demanda House en brisant le silence.

-heu ... je n'en sais rien, peut être sa mère.

Juste à ce moment, Eleanor fit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, quelques petites rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. A part ça, elle était resplendissante et House ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en « o » en la voyant. Ne remarquant pas que Wilson le regardait bizarre. Il n'avait encore jamais regardé quelqu'un de la sorte. C'était la première fois que Wilson le voyait dans cet état là.

-House ça va ?, dit enfin Wilson après quelques secondes d'observation

-heu ... oui oui, répondit House en reprenant ses esprits.

-t'as vraiment l'air bizarre... C'est à cause du gosse ?... ou d'Eleanor ?, demanda Wilson d'un ton hésitant.

-Il me semble que...

House n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Ben l'avait déjà montré du doigt à sa mère. House se cacha alors le visage avec sa main et regardait Wilson d'un air effrayer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu la connais ?, demanda Wilson visiblement intrigué par le comportement de House.

-tais toi on va se faire remarqué.

-le Dr Wilson ! Ce n'est pas à son habitude de parler ainsi Benji, tu dois surement te tromper, réagissait Eleanor au pointage du doigt de son fils.

-Maiiis nooo pas le Dr Wilson ! L'autre con avec sa canne à côté de lui !

-ne parle pas comme ça des infirmes !

-Mais maman ! Il m'a traité de gamin ! J'allais pas me laisser faire non plus !

-Pas un mot de plus ! Je t'ai eu ce stage ici pour que tu aies un contact avec un hôpital pas pour te chamailler avec des infirmes, aussi con qu'il soit !

-Mais je n'apprends rien ici, c'est le pire travail du monde le métier de pharmacien ! J'm'ennuie de trop ! À part faire piquer des sucettes et lire des magazines c'est tout ce que j'fais !

-..., je sais que tu t'ennuies mais je ne sais pas t'aider plus que je ne fais déjà. Tu n'as que 17 ans, ils ne vont pas t'embaucher comme médecin !

-Et bien ils pourraient sans problème, je serais plus utile que ce vieux con là-bas !

-« grognement »

-T'as vu !! Il me remontre encore une fois du doigt et j'm'attaque à sa collection de sucettes !

-ne fais pas l'enfant, tu l'as bien chercher aussi ! Normal qui balance tout à sa mère !

-..., c'est qu'un sale baratineur et une balance en plus !

-« retournement des yeux »

-quoi ? c'est vrai non ?

-oui House oui House..., répondit Wilson en acquiesçant

- ho non qu'est ce qu'elle fait, elle va pas venir ici ?!!, s'inquiéta House

-si j'crois pas, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ?

-hé bien si elle m'engeule ! On sait jamais, ça peut être violent une mère en colère ! Bon moi j'te laisse, j'ai à faire...

House s'enfuit du mieux qu'il put mais Wilson lui piqua sa canne au moment où il allait partir.

-tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça House.

House lança à Wilson un regard noir.

-Assieds toi ^^

-« grognement »

- salut Jimmy !, lança Eleanor toute souriante.

-Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?

-ho moi très bien, par contre mon fils s'ennuie à mourir ! Et il devient infernal quand il s'ennuie !

-(Tiens ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un), pensa Wilson. Oui j'le comprends ce n'est pas très marrant de s'occuper de la pharmacie.

-C'est même complètement débile, réagit House entre sa barbe tout en se cachant du mieux possible son visage.

-Apparemment non ! C'est bien dommage car il a vraiment un bon potentiel. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? Histoire qu'il s'embête moins ?, demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire

-(trop belle !!!=p) pensa House

-heu oui il y a moyen de lui trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire u_u

-ho merci Jimmy ! Toujours aussi serviable à ce que j'vois ^^. Si tu ne trouves pas ce n'est pas grave, ça lui fera une bonne punition pour avoir piqué des sucettes aux infirmières ^^.

-si seulement y'avait que ça qu'il piquait !, ne se retenait pas de dire House

-Pardon ?, demanda Eleanor

-Et bien votre gosse m'a piqué ma balle dans mon bureau ! Et maintenant j'peux plus réfléchir !

-vous parlez de sa balle fétiche...Sachez qu'il ne la pas piquer comme vous dites étant donné que c'est moi qu'il la eu de part le biais d'internet, et que ça fais pas mal de temps maintenant qu'il l'a... Alors n'accusez pas les gens sans savoir vraiment les réponses.

-hum hum... je crois qu'elle t'as cassé House, se moqua Wilson

-House ?!, répéta Eleanor volontairement

C'est bien toi ? =D

-heu oui c'est moi...u_u

-vous vous connaissez ?

-Biens sûr qu'on se connaît ! ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus revu !

-17 ans..., dit House tristement

-oui 17 ans ! ça fait un baille ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-hé bien j'travaille au labo !

- no ce n'est pas vrai House ! Il s'occupe du meilleur centre de diagnostique de la région !, rectifia Wilson

-Wouaw ! Tu m'impressionnes ! T'as donc réussi des études de médecines^^ J'suis contente pour toi

-... « Sourire timide »

-Mamaan ! Tu viens ?!

-oui j'arrive mon chéri^^

Bon et bien le devoir m'appelle, à bientôt Greg =)

-« signe de tête de House »

-à bientôt Eleanor !! =D, dit Wilson enchanté

Alors comme ça tu connais Eleanor ?! Mais tu ne m'en avais jamais parlée avant ! Et ne pique pas mes frites t'en as pleins de ton assiette !!

-Mais y'en a pas assez dedans ! Et puis c'est beaucoup plus marrant de te les piquer que de les prendre dans mon assiette !

-tu éludes la question là House

-Je sais c'est peut être parce que j'ai pas envie de te répondre u_u

-gamin, allé dis moi, qui était elle pour toi ?, demanda Wilson l'air mystérieux

-personne, aller mange tes frites sinon j'te les repique !

Wilson laissa piquer ses frites et comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son ami ... pour le moment...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque House croisa le regard d'Eleanor dans l'ascenseur se fut comme un électro choque.

-re-bonjour Greg ! ^^

-Salut !, rentrant dans l'ascenseur

-tu montes ou tu descends ?

-Pardon ?!

-à quel étage tu vas ?

-ho au 3ème...

-en route alors !

-tu as eu des nouvelles de Wilson pour le gosse ?

-heu non malheureusement, Benji devra se coltiner la pharmacie jusqu'à la fin de son stage..., se moqua-t-elle

-hé bien si tu veux il peut venir avec moi pour ...heu j'sais pas moi trier mon courrier... Cameron n'est plus là... j'ai beaucoup de paperasse... et puis s'il est assez bon il pourra même participer à un diagnostique différentiel avec l'équipe..., demande House fixant les chiffres de l'ascenseur défilés.

-Tu ... tu ferais ça ?!

-No j'en serais incapable, c'est pour ça que j'te le propose...u_u

- -_-' Merci Greg ^^

- y'a pas de quoi... il va vivre un enfer avec moi..., dit il en sortant de l'ascenseur...

- « sourire » J'n'attendais pas mieux de toi ^^ à bientôt j'espère...

- À bientôt El'...

House rentra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Thirteen, Taub, Kutner et Foreman se regardaient tous l'air intrigué par le sourire de House.

-Quoi ? J'ai la braguette ouverte ?, demanda House

- heu no du tout, quoi quee..., répondit Kutner.

-Oups ! ça doit être à cause de la pause pipi de tout à l'heure, un petit oubli, dit House en refermant sa braguette.

-ça vous arrive souvent ces temps ci..., ne s'empêcha pas de signaler Thirteen.

-On ne vous à rien demander Femme !

- « roulade des yeux de la part de Thirteen », vous n'aviez pas des consultations à faire aujourd'hui ?

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais un truc à faire aujourd'hui ! Taub ! Allez faire mes consult' et j'vous donne... « Mis son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure pour mieux réfléchir » une nouvelle femme ! Ça vous dit ?, dit House en levant les sourcils de haut en bas

- No merci, j'ai déjà assez avec ma femme House, rétorqua Taub

- C'est pas ce que votre maitresse m'a dit l'autre jour...

- « embarrassé » bon ok j'vais vous les faire vos consult' mais après ne venez pas vous plaindre !

- Me plaindre de quoi ?

- « grognement » j'en sais rien ! Mais j'trouverais bien quelque chose qui vous énervera !

- Des menaces de votre part Taub ! J'suis vachement fier de moi !

- J'peux aussi vous menacer si ça vous plait !, intervenait Kutner (désespérant ce gars là xD)

- Je sais que vous aimez me cirer les pompes mais là j'crois qu'elles sont assez propre u_u

- « regard vers le bas », de Kutner

- Bon j'vais aller me reposer un peu de cette journée plus que stressante et très emmerdante...-_-'

- Heu... Greg ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?, dit Eleanor en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Heu ... oui viens, répondit House l'air visiblement perturbé de son apparition à l'improviste, il porta un regard vers chacun de ses employés.

House rentra dans son bureau en compagnie d'Eleanor. Tous le monde fixait cette inconnue qui ne l'était pas pour House ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, interrogea House tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

- hé bien ça me gêne de te demander ça...Surtout que je viens juste d'arriver en ville et que apriori on a plus rien à voir ensemble mais voilà j'veux surtout pas que tu ...

- j'ai rien compris du tout, en français ça donne quoi ?

- J'me suis fais virer de mon appart', j'sais plus où aller ça fait maintenant 2 semaines qu'on vit dans un petit hôtel miteux, et Benji commence réellement en avoir marre, moi de même...

- Et tu veux que je t'héberge ?, hésita House avant de poser cette question de peur de la réponse

- Heu oui enfin no c'est trop déplacé pour que j'te demande ça, j'sais pas pourquoi j'te l'ai demander d'ailleurs. Excuse-moi, j'vais demander à Wilson, fit-elle en partant vers la porte.

- No attends !, interpella house tout en se levant et en allant près d'elle, j'veux bien... mais si jamais le gosse m'embête de trop GET OUT ! ok ?, lui dit-il d'un air presque sympathique.

- Ok, merci Greg, fit elle tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

House resta sur place à l'observer jusqu'au temps qu'il ne la voit plus dans son champ de vision et quand il revenait à lui, il remarqua que ses employés avaient assisté à toute la scène sauf Taub qui était partit faire ses consult' mais il saurait bientôt en détail toute la scène avec une pipelette comme Kutner dans les parages. Il décida qu'il valait mieux s'en fiche et rester dans son bureau à regarder la télé.  
En effet c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire puisque l'équipe reprit directement ses occupations face à l'indifférence de House.

Mais lorsque House sortit de son bureau pour aller parler à Wilson, tous se mirent à parler de l'histoire du jour !

-Vous croyez que c'est sa femme ?, demanda Kutner naïvement

-Mais no il n'est même pas marier, répondit 13

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-on est ici assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'a aucune vie sentimentale u_u

-Il aurait pu nous le cacher exprès, ils avaient l'air proche en tout cas

-Ah oui tu les as vu se rouler un patin ? Si c'est le cas on ne doit pas avoir la même vue... x_x

- No mais il y avait un truc entre eux, soit c'est une ex, ou sa femme !

- rien à voir, et puis j'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas parler de House !

- pourtant c'est ce que tu fais, intervenu Foreman dans la conversation entre 13 et Kutner.

- « grognement » si tu t'y mets aussi ça ne s'arrangera pas !

- Bon ok moi j'vais voir Cuddy...

- T'es au courrant que c'est à chaque fois cette excuse là que tu sors quand tu veux t'éclipser ?

- Heu ? « Fait semblant de réfléchir » oui et ça fonctionne

- Heu...

Thirteen n'eut pas le temps de répondre Foreman était déjà parti.

Dans le bureau de Wilson, House s'infiltra tel un agent secret en mission. Il fut surpris quand Wilson le regard l'air étonné de son manège.

- Quoi ? Ça t'es jamais arrivé de te prendre un trip James Bond ?

- ho si tout le temps quand j'rentre chez moi... J'me faufile dans mon appart' et j'kidnappe la télécommande pour ne pas qu'elle soit entre les mauvaises mains de Numéros. u_u

- moué... ça doit être beau à voir... -_-'

- C'est sur ! J'fais de ces cascades pour arriver jusqu'au canapé j'te raconte pas !

- Oué justement ne me raconte pas...

- « rire » qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai vu Eleanor tantôt dans l'ascenseur ...

- Et ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'pensais que je ne pouvais pas savoir ?

- Oué c'est vrai, j'avais oublié... -_-'

- Bon bé vas y dis maintenant !

- No j'ai plus envie... u_u

- House ne fais pas le gamin...

- Bon d'accord, elle veut que je l'héberge chez moi pendant quelque temps...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait qu'elle te l'a proposé à toi ! J'étais sympa pourtant avec elle..., l'air dégouté.

- « soupir » t'es pas aussi beau que moi c'est pour ça u_u'

- Oué ça doit surement être ça ... « l'air encore plus dégouté » D'où tu la connais House ?

- Secret défense ! On m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire !

Et c'est sur dernières paroles que House quitta la pièce, laissant de nouveau Wilson seul… [dis donc il se retrouve souvent seul ce con... -_-']

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Chapter 5

Quand il revit pour la troisième fois de la journée Eleanor c'était dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il revenait de ses consultations lorsqu'elle lui est apparue. En effet il avait fait tomber l'un de ses dossiers et lorsqu'il se releva de s'être abaisser pour le ramasser, il vit de longues jambes, un petit haut bien sympa, des seins tout mignons [°x°] et Eleanor !

- re-re-re-Bonjour Greg !

- On se croise souvent ces temps ci..., lui répondit il en essayant de masqué son petit fantasme de tout à l'heure.

- Oui ^^, J'trouve ça sympa pas toi ?

- C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé...Mais y'a de l'idée...

- =), on pourrait se parler quelques minutes ?

- C'est pas ce qu'on fait ?

- Et bien... oui en théorie mais j'voulais dire au calme...

- Ho heu oué suis moi !

Il la conduit dans une salle de consult'.

-C'est assez calme pour toi ?

- Je dois dire que c'est relativement calme, mais les salles de consult' sont faites pour consulter un médecin...

- Hé bien je suis ton médecin ! monte sur cette table ! J'vais tâter tes ganglions ;-)

- Très bien docteur !, ironisa-t-elle

- =D , ça faisait longtemps..., lui répondit-il plus sérieusement.

- Oui trop j'dirais...

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Et bien pour tout à l'heure comment est ce qu'on peut faire pour venir chez toi ?

- Et bien t'as une voiture ?

- « signe affirmatif de la tête »

- Tu suis ma moto et hop direct à la casa !

- Bonne idée... Merci encore Greg

- Y'a pas de quoi... =)

Eleanor partit de la salle de consult' laissant seul House encore le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément la revoir le changeait ! Du moins il souriait, il n'avait pas besoin des antidépresseurs de Wilson. De plus ce changement le perturbait. Il détestait le changement plus que les gens ! Elle allait donc lui poser problème surtout que maintenant elle va emménager chez lui !! Qui sait ce qui peut arrivé [moi je sais u_u] , en plus avec Ben dans les parages, House se préparait aux confrontations !

Quand House sortit de la salle de consult' c'est-à-dire après 5 minutes de réflexions 5 autres pour lire un magazine déjà lu et encore 5 autres pour avoir testé la table de consult' comme matela. House referma la porte mais dès qu'il se retourna il vit la tête blonde de Ben devant lui ! Il fit une grimace de terreur exagérée pour cacher surprise, et se moquer de Benji par la même occasion.

- Vous êtes très con

- et toi très blond

- ça n'a rien à voir

- à bon j'croyais... pousse toi de là, lui dit il en le repoussant avec sa canne.

- Hééé ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes infirme et que vous couchez avec ma mère que ça vous donne le droit de me pousser comme ça !

- Heu.. J'couche pas avec ta mère... o_o

- Mais vous êtes infirme

- Tu dois être devin franchement !

- À ce qu'il parait on va emménager chez vous ? c'est vrai ?

- Heu ... pas emménager, mais provisoirement oué

- Génial ! c'est grand ?

- Heu ça me convient... pourquoi tu trouves ça génial ?

- J'vais pouvoir vous emmerder encore plus =D

- -_-' on verra lequel de nous deux sera le plus emmerder à la fin !

- J'sais que ça sera vous !, lui dit il en partant

- No JE sais que ça sera toi morveux !

- J'suis pas un morveux !, dit il en se retournant et en lui adressant un regard méchant.

- Pourtant regarde dans le dico Benjamin c'est le morveux de la famille ! u_u

- -_-' « grognement » vous êtes nul

- T'es pas capable d'en juger vu que tu ne me connais pas

- Mais vos blagues le sont en tout cas...

- Elles ne sont pas faites pour te plaire...

- « grrr » bon j'me casse, j'ai du boulot MOI !

- Et quel boulot chiant !

- Pour ça j'suis d'accord avec vous...

- Ça te dit de venir faire un diagnostique différentiel avec mon équipe ?

- Hoo oué ça serait trop coooooool !!!

- Hé bé no !!!!!, dit House en passant sa langue et en se cassant.

- Maiiis heuuuu !!!

- Y'a pas de maiiis heuu ! j'ai aucun cas de toute manière faut attendre l'arriver des malades avant de travailler, oué je sais j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre... XD

- Mais quand vous aurez un nouveau cas j'pourrais venir avec vous ? C'est trop chiant ici ! J'vais pas indéfiniment perdre mon temps à donner de l'ibuprofen à des patients trop crétin pour prendre un grog !

- C'est la dure loi de l'hospital ça ! y'a les médecins et les p'tits gars dans ton genre !

- Pfff c'est trop nul -_-'

House se cassa pour de bon et Benji resta seul. Mais comme il ne voulait pas le rester, il décida de suivre House afin de savoir où se trouvait son bureau et de s'y introduire pour s'amuser un peu avec les vrais cas médicaux intéressant.

House rentra en premier mais n'avait pas vu le gosse rentrer avec lui presque en même temps derrière son dos. Il était agile et ne faisait pas de bruit. C'est lorsque l'équipe de House le regarda bizarrement que ce dernier réagit.

-Quoi j'ai encore ma braguette ouverte ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
